


Whatever Will Make You Happy

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: "Craig likes to make people happy, especially people he likes, and Bob in particular is someone he is desperate to make happy, so desperate he would do anything for him. Anything."More warnings/tags inside*Unrelated to 'The Promise of Better Days'*





	Whatever Will Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trapelo_Road475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapelo_Road475/gifts).



> Contrary to the title, this is not exactly a happy fic..
> 
> Warnings: m/m sexual content (including oral and anal sex), strong language, and very dubious consent.
> 
> I do not condone any of the behavior herein, and I understand that this mindset is Not Good. This was just a thought that wouldn't leave me alone while working on my wip.
> 
> Again, this is *unrelated* to 'The Promise of Better Days'

He knows Bob is not a bad person. In fact, Bob is a very good person, and perhaps that’s why Craig feels obligated to him. Few people are nice to him, and Bob is so very nice, treats him with such kindness. It must be why Craig doesn’t mind doing these things for him.

Everything started simply. Bob would invite Craig over in the evenings, and Craig would go because he wanted to make Bob happy. Craig likes to make people happy, especially people he likes, and Bob in particular is someone he is desperate to make happy, so desperate he would do anything for him. Anything.

So when Bob asks him to sit close by, Craig does. When Bob (so very gently) touches his arm and his lower back and his thigh, Craig allows him to do so. When Bob says he loves him, Craig replies that he loves him too (because it’s not quite false). When Bob leans in and captures his lips in a gentle kiss, Craig lets him. What’s in a kiss, after all? It can’t hurt to let Bob kiss him or to kiss him back (with what little skill he possesses). Bob seems to like that he doesn’t have much experience, seems to like that he can teach Craig something.

Craig doesn’t really mind. The kissing isn’t unpleasant, and it keeps Bob happy, which is all Craig really wants. He’ll do anything to make Bob happy. It doesn’t affect their work, not in the slightest, so Craig determines that it is not a problem. Everything takes place off the clock, always the same way. They sit (very close) together on the couch. Bob touches him a little bit. They kiss, and the kiss is soft and sweet and generally enjoyable. Craig can almost see the appeal of kissing when he’s being kissed like this.

From there, it’s a short leap to handjobs while they make out. Craig is startled when it first happens. It’s their usual (gentle, sweet, slow) kiss. Bob’s arm is loosely draped about Craig’s shoulders, fingers toying with his hair, lips and tongue working lazily against his. Craig simply rests his hands on Bob’s chest. He feels Bob move slightly, feels a big hand cup his groin. Surprised, he backs out of the kiss, but Bob chases him, pulls him back in and strokes his hair and promises (so sweetly) he’ll make Craig feel so good. He licks into Craig’s mouth, and the resistance dissolves. He knows this will make Bob happy, so he allows it.

It does feel good. He gasps when Bob takes his cock out of his pants, and the way he touches him feels wonderful. He watches Bob’s hand as it slides over his now-hard flesh, Bob’s mouth (beautifully) ravishing his neck. This is not something he’s ever wanted to do, but with Bob, he doesn’t not want to do it. He’s willing to let it happen. He’s willing to let it happen if it means Bob will stay with him. Craig rucks up his shirt before he cums, not wanting to get semen on it, and when he comes down off his high, he returns the favor. Bob is already achingly hard, as if he’d nearly gotten off from getting Craig off. It’s fascinating to feel someone else’s cock, so similar but just different enough to be interesting. Bob cums quickly, though he doesn’t seem to mind spurting all over his shirt, white streaking the dark green fabric.

Bob starts using his mouth in place of his hand soon after. As an experiment, Craig expresses that he would prefer not to reciprocate this action on Bob (because he really doesn’t want to do it though he would if Bob asked him to), but Bob only smirks, tells him that’s just fine because he likes doing it, likes making Craig feel good. The way he uses his mouth is (beyond) sinful, makes Craig whimper and moan and cry out, and that alone seems enough to get Bob off. He does everything perfectly (according to Craig’s lack of experience): licks around the head and strokes the shaft and can swallow Craig all the way to the base of his cock. Craig only has to lay back and get sucked off and let Bob have his way with him, which begins to include fingering him. Craig doesn’t exactly hate it. He just lets it happen.

He just lets the fucking happen, too. It almost feels logical, and to Craig it somehow seems fair to let Bob fuck him since he won’t give him head. Bob is still kind, so kind, always seeking Craig’s comfort. Craig doesn’t necessarily want to be fucked, but he doesn’t not want it, either, and it’s what makes Bob happy. He lets it happen.

The first time is slow and sweet, so much so that the affection overwhelms him. Bob lavishes him with kisses from lips to thighs, makes sure he’s ready, carefully presses in. The pain is minimal. The look of pure bliss on Bob’s face is perfection. He fucks languidly, as if they have an eternity here, but it does feel (amazingly) good. His hips rock slowly, but he fucks with such precision that Craig can’t stop moaning. He tries to remain quiet while also seeking more pleasure. He rocks back against Bob’s thrusts, but Bob stops him, holds him still, continues at the same easy (pornographic) pace. The control Bob has over him is astounding. Craig realizes in that moment that this is what gets Bob off and makes him happy, this gentle sort of control, the power to give pleasure.

Bob leans over him, kisses him (so sweetly), nips at his bottom lip. He rolls his lips and hits just the right spot. Craig chokes down a gasp. The lips then travel to Craig’s ear, whispering (so sweetly) that Craig doesn’t have to be quiet, that he can show his pleasure, that Bob wants (desperately) to see his pleasure.

So Craig shows his pleasure. He writhes and moans, allowing himself to display every little emotion until he’s begging and panting and almost sobbing. Bob kisses him once more and swallows every little sound, his pace picking up slightly. Craig wraps his legs around Bob. His pulse is pounding. Arousal races through his body, making his limbs hot, pressure building in his groin, excitement sparking up his spine. He lets out a keening moan as he cums, not even touching himself. Bob gives a few deep groans, cumming almost as soon as Craig does, cums inside him.

He’s so kind, so good. Bob takes good care of Craig when all is done, cleans him and kisses him and tells him how he loves him. Craig basks in it, allows Bob to take care of him, and pretends he loves him in the same way.


End file.
